


Passion Play

by Tarlan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deliberate Badfic alert! Mulder opens the door to Krycek's love pole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to the BADFIC challenge. Beta? I didn't even bother to read it myself!

Fox William Mulder was wrangling the invertebrate serpent in response to some hot lesbo action on his latest porno flick.

 _God!_ he thought _Life just doesn't get any better than this!_

As the action onscreen heated up, so did Mulder's man member.

"Aaargh... Oooh... ooohhhh... Uggh, too much friction. Gotta slow down... make it laaaaasssttt!"

With a final groan he flicked the hot creamy jism from his fingers, splattering the coffee table with several splodges of his red hot love juice.

"Aaahhh... who says narcissism is a sin!"

A loud bang at the door caught his attention and he leaped up, took a leap forward, fell down, got up, pulled up his seen-better-days and now cum-covered sweat pants and finally managed to get a grasp on his gun just as a black-gloved hand closed over his. He looked up into an impenetrable lusty emerald green gaze. Mulder felt himself sucked into pupils dilated to the size of black holes.

"Krycheck! What the fuck are you doing in my apartment on a Sunday afternoon on a beautiful summer's day when you could be out getting a little color onto that pale skin of yours."

"It's only pale cos I just got back from spending some more time in a hospital having this wonderful plastic prophylactic fitted where my arm used to be. Of course it's all your fault."

"Why is that? Why should that be?"

"You left me there with those pheasants and even laughed at me when I came to tell you about the aliens invading Earth. And I kissed you on the cheek and you didn't even attempt to ask me to stay. I gave you all that information and you didn't even say thank you and now my boss is dead because of you so I have to give back the apartment and cash in my Health Plan. Now I'm going to screw you the way those pheasants screwed me."

"No... I need both my arms. Can't we come to some compromise."

Krychuck smirked and sank down beside Mulder who had fallen to the floor by the old coffee table. "You have some other member you'd like me to lop off?" He leaned down and the smirk left his face. "Yeeeoow. What's this horrible white stuff all over the place."

Mulder went beetroot in embarrassment. "Oh, I was just polishing the family jew... silver."

Krychek wiped his hand on the seat of dark black denim jeans stretched tautly over a well-muscled yet firm and incredibly delicious ass. He fidgeted as the liquid seeped through making him feel most uncomfortable. He gazed at Mulder's wind-swept condition, his high color and deeply sated expression. Then the smell assailed his nostrils.. the musty smell of male sex. His torrid green gaze flicked to the TV and the glistening, heaving bosoms displayed as two women got it on with lots of squeals of delight and rapture... and he knew what Mulder had been doing. His breath quickened and he felt his cock tighten, lifting from its snug position down his right trouser leg. It was uncomfortable cos his jeans were so very, very tight and he had to adjust himself.

Mulder noticed the way Krychec was holding himself and his eyes dropped to the tell-tale bulge at the assassins groin. His breath quickened in anticipation of the compromise he could suggest. Krycek wanted to screw him... perhaps he could do that literally rather than figuratively.

"Hey, Kryceck... can I beat _you_ with one hand?"

Krycek didn't need a second invitation. He dropped his pants and fell on Mulder. Their mouths met in a deep, wet kiss full of passion as tongues danced the samba in tune to the porno music still going on in the background. Mulder grabbed Kryceks bony hips and pulled them forward until he could rub his now erect and weeping manpole against his would-be lovers. Their tongues dueled as their cocks thrust in a heated dance like snakes charmed by an Indian Fakir... swirling, swaying, heaving and thrusting in time to some inner rhythm.

"Ooohhh, Fox, baby... you are so hot. So sexy. So... ooohhhhh." Krycek pushed Mulder away. "Suck me, Fox."

Mulder took Kryfucks swollen member in his delicious mouth with its luscious lips and sucked on it like a child with a favorite lollipop, finally deep throating him as Krycek moaned and twisted his hair in ecstasy. He watched as fingers moved to twist and pinch small brown nipples until they stood up as hard as the monoliths at Stone Henge. Groans and moans assailed his ears until with a final shriek Mulder felt the hot dick expand and then burst in his mouth. He swallowed and swallowed the copious amounts of creamy, succulent fluid that streamed out of the highly sensitized cockhead. As Krycek collapsed into a boneless heap Mulder gave the spongy, bulbous head one last loving lick bring a final sob from the depleted man.

Without giving Krycrk a chance to debate the issue, Mouldy ripped off his billowing sweatpants and, scooping up the still wet evidence of his solo performance, he anointed Kryceks tightly puckered love center with sticky fingers of cum. His fingers went in easily cos Krycek was no virgin and had been used lots of times before. His fingers scissored and danced as they teased that special place, the puckered muscle twitching as his prostrate organ contracted in ecstasy. Mulder quickly took out his fingers when he saw Alex was ready for him and carefully positioned himself at the tight orifice then pushed forward, dragging Krycek's legs and folding them up and backwards until he could reach his mouth.

Mulder fucked Krycek's as he fucked his ass like a two headed snake, thrusting and pounding into the hidden depths of those delectable white globes as he thrust into that sweet angelic mouth. It didn't take long before he found himself crying out as his organ sang with the ancient cry of lust fulfilled.

They collapsed into a heap of tangled limbs - well, three limbs any how - and Mulder ran his hand through his lover's sweat-soaked raven hair, plastered to a high forehead. The curtain of to-kill-for lashes swept aside to reveal satisfied pools of green.

"Perhaps I won't lop off your dick after all."

"I love you, Alex Krycek" cried Mulder. "I fell in love with you with that first kiss all those months ago and no matter what nefarious deeds you have performed like killing my Dad and Scully's sister and using that awful nanotechnology to kill and then revive Skinner -who I'm not so sure is a friend anymore - I still love you beyond all things. Ask me and I will give up everything for you... even my quest for the truth and for my sister."

"Oh Mulder. How I have longed to hear those words from you. I have spent so many sleepless nights under Tunguska skies, thinking of the apocryphal event and hearing you now is a blessing, way beyond what I ever expected."

Krycek removed the paper clip that Mulder had mangled in his anxiety as he waited to hear Krycek's reaction to his declaration of undying, all consuming love.

"Let's run away together and this could be *the end* of our loneliness."

Mulder picked himself up from the floor and, packed his laptop and some clothes into a bag. They pulled on some clothes to avoid any unwarranted attention, paused by the door to Mulder's apartment for one final look around. They kissed passionately and left together heading for a new life where they would grow old and die in each other's arms, happy ever after.

End...I think?


End file.
